Pack
by Cookie-rookie
Summary: Because no amount of money could ever get him friends like this. Bromance with non-human Takao and Kasamatsu.


Pack

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga, Kasamatsu Yukio and Takao Kazunari

Rating: T

Warnings: light shounen-ai and bromance. Non-human Takao and Kasamatsu

Summary: Because no amount of money could ever get him friends like this.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining bright and the moon was out in full glory. It wasn't too cold or warm to Kagami. And in all honesty, it would have been a night that Kagami enjoyed, or would have if it wasn't for the morons standing across from him. And it wasn't just the fact that the two morons kidnapped him from a street or how they kidnapped him; but where Kagami was heading to at the time.

Maji burger, Kagami was on his way to maji burger. Normally he wouldn't be so angry about not being able to make it to maji burger but there was a free burger giveaway. For every burger bought, a free burger would be given to the purchaser. A free burger. Seriously, it was like an early birthday present.

But then two nimrods on motorcycles drove by Kagami -on the sidewalk! Kagami bitterly hoped the two would get a ticket for the act- and carried the teen off into the distance.

The two were such rookies that they didn't even bother to cover their faces as the spirited Kagami away in the middle of afternoon rush hour. Heck, the sun was still going down and people probably saw their faces and called the cops. Or at least Kagami hoped someone called the cops and didn't ignore the obvious abduction of a minor.

It was times like this that Kagami wished that Kuroko was around. The small teen would have went unnoticed and called the cops. But alas, Kuroko was a miracle of generations meeting being held by Akashi.

So stuck in the middle of their hideout -an old shack bordering a small forest- Kagami groaned in frustration as his two kidnappers started to talk to his father on the phone. Needless to say, the old man wasn't happy to be called in the middle of night -because the amateurs forgot about the time zone difference between America and japan- and cursed the kidnappers to hell and told them to call back later before hanging up.

Of course, his father hanging up made the kidnappers anger. Very angry. So angry, that they decided to beat Kagami up, or at least they would have if two unexpected creatures hadn't stopped them.

Standing above the unconscious kidnappers were two black wolves. Typically this would have not caused Kagami to worry but the wolves were easily equal to height with Kuroko. Not normal, not normal at all.

Evening his breathing out, in a way that his father taught him, Kagami slowly edged to a nearby closet not wanting for the wolves to turn around. Blinking back his tears, Kagami bit his lips as he tugged at the restraints on his wrists. Truthfully, Kagami would have preferred to be beaten by his kidnappers than to have to face two obviously enhanced wolves. His father and bodyguards never prepared him for this situation.

Stopping in his slow crawl towards the closet, Kagami watched with wide eyes as one of the wolves in front of him started to shake violently. Watching in horror, Kagami released a quiet gasp as the wolf stood up on two legs and its fur began to recede. Eventually the wolf stopped shaking to reveal a familiar back. Albeit, the figure was naked but the back was too familiar to forget.

But Kagami was well trained in not talking in dangerous situations. Though he often forgot that rule but in this situation Kagami found himself unable to speak. And it is a good thing too, because the now human figure started to converse with the wolf.

"What did you say?" the human figure, which Kagami just noticed had a tail and ears, growled in a unsurprisingly unhuman manner. The ears on top of the figures head flickered back. "I dare you to say that again".

Now the other wolf started to shift into a human. "So cruel!" another familiar voice snickered.

Kagami gaped as the two once-wolves started to argue. No longer trying to escape their presence, Kagami started to giggle hysterically at the two males causing them to turn around quickly.

"Kagami!?" two voices said in unison.

"Kasamatsu, Takao" Kagami said in between his hysteric giggles.

"What are you doing here?" Takao asked as he gaped at the tied up red head.

Kasamatsu just narrowed his gaze down at the red head, "why are you tied up?"

Both of their eyes widen and they take a step forward to Kagami.

"I'm sorry" Kasamatsu said in a strangled voice, face pinched as if he was in physical pain.

Kagami stopped laughing abruptly and stared at Kasamatsu and Takao. Takao released a whimper as he stood behind Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu made a horrified face as he reached out to Kagami.

Not knowing what to do Kagami sat still and tried to control his breathing. Of course, he tried to prevent the hitch in his breath as Kasamatsu's hands wrapped around his neck.

"Wait!" Takao shouted as he removed Kasamatsu's hands from Kagami's neck, "I have an idea that will keep our existence a secret without having to killing Kagami!"

Kagami jolted in surprise "kill me!?"

Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes at Takao in relief, "what is this idea?" he asked hopefully.

Takao grinned before leaning into Kasamatsu to whisper his idea. Kagami pouted as he resumed his struggle of getting his restraints removed.

"Kagami!" Kasamatsu said in a voice that startled the redhead, "we need to make a pack with each other" the older teen crossed his arms and stared at Kagami.

Takao approached Kagami and started to undo Kagami's chains. "Making a pack with us is the only way for a human to be allowed to live if they see us" Takao said cheerily, removing the last of Kagami's restraints.

"I really don't understand" Kagami said as he looked at Kasamatsu, "what does being in a pack entail?"

Takao snickered as he leaned against Kagami, "you can't say anything about werewolves being real! You cannot tell anyone else about what Yu-chan and I are!"

"Yu-chan?!" Kasamatsu bristled at the disregard of respect, "show more respect your upper classmen!"

Takao merely waved Kasamatsu's protest off as he hugged Kagami's back, "are you going to say yes?" he asked.

"Not that many options" Kagami grumbled as he brought his in front of him. Rubbing his wrists, Kagami slowly stood up with Takao still attached to his back, "but I wasn't going to tell anyone about this, so what the hell. Might as well make something good happen today".

Takao removed Himself from Kagami's back and Kasamatsu sniffed. "Is that a yes?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Yeah" Kagami replied.

/

Thus, a beautiful friendship was born or something. Kagami really didn't know what to call the bond between himself and the PGs of Kaijo and Shutoku. Especially now, with his apartment being invaded by members of the generation of miracles and Kasamatsu and Takao in the other room resting from another transformation at the full moon.

And that was just the starting problem. Because right now, Aomine and Kise were exploring his apartment and were about to go to Kagami's bedroom. Which normally Kagami would be just miffed at but right now, Kasamatsu and Takao were asleep on his bed. Correction, they weren't just sleeping on his bed; Kasamatsu and Takao were naked and asleep on his bed.

Cue Kagami having to physically block the inquisitive Aomine and Kise from opening his door. Of course, Kagami was at a disadvantage especially now when the two called Murasakibara over to help them break into Kagami's room.

Luckily, the three miracles never got to pry open Kagami's door seeing as Takao opened the door. Obviously this caused an uproar, especially because Takao had to open the door naked. Absolutely naked, and to make matters worse not only did the rest of the miracles run over to see what the commotion was about but with the way Takao had opened the door, the equally naked form of Kasamatsu sleeping on Kagami's bed was visible. It was like Takao just wanted to pour oil over the fire.

Hence the reason why Kagami is cooking breakfast for six unwanted guests. But this was the least of Kagami's worries. Because Takao –now dressed in actual clothes- was still giving the same grin that only meant trouble for Kagami and the still sleeping Kasamatsu. Now Kagami was just waiting for the other shoe to drop as he cooked in absolute silence and a tense atmosphere.

Of course, since it was the morning after a full moon, Takao wasn't nearly as mischievous as he probably would have been at any other time. With absolute silence, Kagami brought over the plates to the group at his living room table.

"Kazunari" Kagami spoke up as he handed Takao two plates filled with fresh breakfast, "go give these to Yukio" Takao released an impish chuckle and stood with the two plates.

"Sure thing-" Kagami's back was turned so he didn't see the smirk Takao gave the generation of miracles, "-Taiga".

Kagami grunted in response as he glared at the GOM. "What? You guys don't like my cooking?" he asked sarcastically, mentally grumbling about unwanted guests.

"NO!" Kise yelled in response before shoveling food into his mouth "we love it!". Aomine and Murasakibara started eating at a more sedate pace.

Akashi and Midorima didn't even bother with the pretense of eating as they glared at Kagami.

"When have you been on first name basis with Takao?" Midorima asked.

Kagami paused in his eating to look up at Midorima, "since last night" he shrugged before going back to eating.

Not surprisingly, Kagami didn't notice how the collective generation of miracles tensed.

"Last night?" Akashi asked in a strained voice.

Kagami nodded as he swallowed, "yeah, last night".

"What did you do last night?" Murasakibara asked as he reached across the table to take a piece of toast from Aomine's plate.

Aomine slapped Murasakibara's hand away from his plate before turning to face Kagami, "is there something going on with you and those two?" he asked in a way that reminded Kagami of a jilted lover.

Kagami chewed on more food, cheeks looking like a squirrel's.

"Is there something going on between the three of you?" Kuroko suddenly appeared next to Kagami.

Kagami almost sprayed his food onto the small teen. Coughing and patting his chest to dislodge the food, Kagami glared sideways at Kuroko. "What the hell?" he wheezed in agitation, "don't suddenly appear like that" Kagami groaned before straightening up.

"Answer the questions, Kagami-kun" Kuroko said with an expressionless face.

Kagami made a face at Kuroko, "we're friends" he stated before scowling -that looked more like a pout to the generation of miracles- "why can't we three be friends?"

"Friends typically don't have other friends sleeping naked in their own beds" Akashi said stiffly.

The GOM nodded their heads, "are you mistaking friends with friends-with-benefits?" Aomine asked with a frown.

"Don't talk about your elders like that!" a voice roared before a foot slammed Aomine's head into the table. Kise whined in the background about being the only one allowed to be hit by sempai.

Standing above Aomine was Kasamatsu now dressed in shorts and a too large shirt. Of course, on the sidelines was a snickering Takao.

"Yu-chan is so dominant!" Takao mockingly cooed.

Kasamatsu crossed his arms and gritted his teeth, "Kazunari-" Takao froze "don't call me Yu-chan!" Kasamatsu yelled at Takao.

"Did you eat your breakfast?" Kagami asked from where he was sitting in between a dangerous looking Kuroko and a weeping Kise.

Kasamatsu nodded as he grabbed Takao's shirt collar. "We both ate-" Takao gave Kagami a thumbs up and complimented the food "-and we shall take our leave now" Kasamatsu began to march over to the door dragging Takao behind him.

"Aww" Takao whined, "Do we have to go?"

Kasamatsu growled before he forced Takao to put on his shoes, "We need to do something".

"What-oh! I remember!" turning back to face the now standing Kagami, "we'll be back later! See you Taiga!" he shouted at the teen before bounding out of the apartment.

Kasamatsu nodded at Kagami, "have a nice day" he politely bowed to the still sitting GOMs before following after Takao.

Kagami waved as Kasamatsu closed the door before turning back to the generation of miracles still sitting at the table. Now was the hard part, kicking the GOM out of his apartment without anyone smuggling his underwear with them -like last time.

/

**A/N:**

**You could say that I took Yuki-chan's idea and ran with it. I did tweak some ideas but I hope you don't mind Yuki-chan~**

**Its cannon that Kagami is rich. Go read the interviews of Kagami. He says his dad is a consultant for big companies. Kagami is rich according to cannon facts.**

**Anyways, there is a possibility that I may make a series based on this one-shot. I mean, I'm a big fan of Teen Wolf and Supernatural so a story like this is generating my urge to write more. Especially about the specifics of being a human pack member and all the stuff that werewolves do…. I can imagine three different scenarios that I already want to write.**

**Now, why did Kasamatsu want to leave so early? Because he and Takao forgot to dispose of the bodies of the humans that kidnapped Kagami. Don't want the police tracking down Kagami and questioning their pack mate.**

**How did Kagami kick out the GOM? I don't know, use your imagination. Mad about the quick ending? I don't have much time to write this, but I was able to finish this before finals ended.**

**Thanks Yuki-chan for your never ending patience with me! And for sharing your ideas of what you would like to happen in 'Pack". Honestly without your help I still would be stuck on the first paragraph.**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
